enough is enough
by realbells21
Summary: what happens when Renesmee reveals how she really feels about her family and one werewolf ? what will her secrets reveal?


**I do not own twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

''Hey Nessie what you doing this fine day ''I heard my most favorite sound in the world ask.

''Oh hey Jacob what you doing here '' I asked my heart suddenly started beating faster than usually.

''hey no fair I asked you first'' He breathed in my ear, making me shiver.

''Ok ok I was just watching the sun set and I may have been trying to get away from my family'' I said in a rush.

''Why you trying to get away from your family, there always there for you''

''Yeh I Know that Jake, that's the point there always there, I can't be me around them, I always have to be the perfect daughter, or the perfect niece, I can't be me anymore, they don't even know anything about me.''

''What do you mean, you're the most smart, intelligent, beautiful gifted girl I have met.''

''That just because you imprinted on me otherwise you would be saying them things to try and comfort my mum.''

''That's not true and you no it, yes I didn't like the fact that you were killing Bella, but it wasn't your fault, none of this was, and as for your family knowing nothing about you ,then why don't you just tell them.''

''Because I can't they all want the perfect kid, they all think I like fancy clothes, make up, I like bikes, I like combats, and heaven forbid I actually enjoy cliff diving and lets not forget the fact that I am in love with a werewolf who imprinted on me and its supposable against the laws of nature to love someone who is not in the same species as you.''

''Wait did you just say that you love me' He asked looking realized?

''Yes you idiot of cause I love you ,who else would I want ,you know for a fact that you're the only one who knows them things about me . Of course I love you and I don't care that my family wants me to marry Nahuel I don't and I won't .Because if they even try I will….''

I didn't get to finish my sentence as Jake grabbed my face and gave me a kiss. I think time stood still as we just stood there kissing for minutes .After we pulled about to get air I suddenly felt like someone was watching us.

''Renessemse Carlie Cullen, how dare you kiss that mutt'' A furious looking family stood about five hundred yards away from where me and Jake stood. But you Know what I was sick of it if my family didn't want me to act like me then so be it, I am done being pretending to be something im not.

''I hard that young lady, you will come home this moment, your lucky we even let you see Jacob.''My 'father; said, sorry screamed at me.

''No I don't believe I will come home , I will only come home, if im allowed to marry who I want, to go out when I want ,within reason of cause and I will only come home if you lot will let me be who I want to be . Not by what you guys want.'' I replied calmly, how I remained calm is beyond me.

''Nessie come home please we wont let anything home you , but when you with Jacob ,there's always going to be a risk ,he can just phase on you and hurt you like Sam did to Emily'' My mum said.

''Bella you know I would never hurt ness, she's my life what part of that don't you lot get I just want to make her happy, unlike you lot, have you lot not even asked Nessie anything about what she wants in life .Do you even know anything about Nessie ''

There was just silence, I swear you could hear crickets took that as a sign to continue ''Know you don't because all you care about is what you want in a daughter, a niece or a grand daughter, you don't realize about what she truly wants because you lot just pressure her all the time, and sooner or later, your going to push her away. For good.'' Jake took a deep breathe ,wow I never knew he cared so much as to stick up for me like that .Was it even possibly to love him even more.

For once my family was left speechless. I just look at Jacob I couldn't bare to look at them, its one thing them trying to bring me down by using Jacob because I know no matter what I will always be there with him and he would never hurt me .But the bring in Sam and Emily well that was just sick .That was an accident and Sam has never felt so hopeless in all his life and he regrets it everyday.

I decided then and there if my family couldn't get over the fact that the shape shifters were our friends and stop blaming other people for their mistakes. Then I didn't want to know them.

''Nessie please don't do that '' my dad called at me as he read my thoughts.

''Look I'm sorry but right now the family I knew from when I was a child mentally and physically would never say or do the things they do now .When you find my real family get them to call me ''and with that I grabbed Jacob hand and showed him that I didn't want them near me till they returned to how they were before.

And so with that I left them on the beach and walk off with the love of my life hand in hand. Hopefully someday I can return to them but until then it's my going to be one big adventure for me and Jake.

**There we go hope you enjoyed it if you think a story should unfold then review and ask me thank you for reading it. And review plz thanks**


End file.
